


Жертвы

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я-то Жертва, — зловеще усмехнулся он, и Рози, испугавшись, попятилась. — Но только не твоя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвы

**Author's Note:**

> Для Акрум =)

Рози и сама не знала, что заставило ее перебраться в Японию. Она отчаянно скучала в пропахшей нафталином Европе, которую объездила вдоль и поперек. 

За двести лет где только не побываешь.

Глянцевые журналы, с которыми Рози коротала дневное время в прохладных склепах и просторных гробах, наперебой писали о способах вырваться из рутины и важности радовать себя хотя бы в мелочах. 

Но глобальные перемены — это не то, что может позволить себе обычный вампир женского пола. 

Как, скажите, сменить прическу, если отрезанные пряди не растут, а любая краска въедается так, что потом не смоешь? Маникюр же и вовсе дело зряшное — любая трансформация — хоть в туман, хоть в летучую мышь, и лак крошится чешуйками, бугрясь и осыпаясь. 

Если откидывать телесное и начинать задумываться об интеллекте (слово "душа" она старалась к себе не применять), то расширять кругозор, посещая выставки и музеи, Рози не смогла бы при всем желании — творческие люди предпочитали устраивать по ночам оргии, а не вернисажи. 

Спасали кинотеатры — сеансы после заката стали отдушиной и богатыми охотничьими угодьями. Проводить девушку, которая рассорилась с парнем, соглашался каждый. Внешность пятнадцатилетней школьницы, копна светлых волос, огромные глазищи — так она выглядела не первую сотню лет. Спасибо дяде — старому извращенцу, который не только растлил, но и в вампира превратил, подлец, в юном возрасте.

Она, конечно, в накладе не осталась — пришла как-то вечером к замку юного феодала в умело разодранной одежде, оголив бедро и глубокую ложбинку меж грудей, и, причитая, поведала страшную правду о погубителе своей невинности и душегубе злодейском по совместительству. 

Разбросать пару трупов рядом с дядюшкиным домом ей труда не составило — диет она не соблюдала сроду.

На фоне полной луны горел дядя исключительно красиво.

Поэтому вычитанный в журнале совет: "пообщаться с семьей как в старые добрые времена" заставил ее расхохотаться так, что стая летучих мышей, квартирующих под высоким сводом грота, с писком вылетела на свет и больше не вернулась.

Оставалось одно — отправиться в путешествие. 

Рози облачилась в свое любимое платье, собираясь в свой последний променад по улице Данте. Не Лагерфельд, конечно, но приличная длина и вырезы там, где надо, существенно облегчали задачу. Мини ее не шокировало — шокировала только кривизна ног их некоторых обладательниц — но чувствовала себя в таких юбках Рози неуютно.

— Я слишком стара для подобных экспериментов, — говорила она, улыбаясь в запыленное зеркало, и облизывала язычком тонкие губы, наблюдая за висящей в пустоте позолоченной расческой, плавно перемещающейся вверх и вниз.

Устроившись в баре так, чтобы нога в разрезе платья оголилась до резинки чулок и еще чуточку выше, Рози осмотрелась. Дорогие часы, приятный запах второй положительной, незанятое место напротив — свою жертву она нашла практически сразу. 

К тому же, высокие темноволосые мужчины всегда были ее небольшой слабостью. А вот девушек Рози никогда не употребляла — слишком много мороки, да и визжали они препротивно, стоило только ей выпустить когти и клыки.

Наспех отужинав, она аккуратно промокнула губы и позволила жертве упасть к ее ногам. Рози никогда не оставляла им даже толику жизни — дядя, спасибо за науку, приучил к осторожности. Ошибся он лишь однажды, когда обратил ее, польстившись на золотые косы, старый дурак.

Присев на корточки и вынув из карманов твидового пиджака документы и портмоне, она сыто улыбнулась. Наблюдательность ее не подвела — добытого хватало не только на билет до Японии, но и на новую пару туфель в магазинчике неподалеку. 

 

Токио пришлось ей по вкусу не меньше, чем кровь ее последней европейской жертвы. А когда в моду вошли разноцветные линзы и стало бессмысленным прятать глаза под густой челкой, она и вовсе была им очарована.

Со склепами, правда, здесь было туговато. Рози, скрипя интеллектом, сняла квартирку-пенал на цокольном этаже и еще парочку в пригороде. Но зато хранить вещи стало удобнее — плесень не разъедала ткани, а крысы не покушались на кожаные сапоги.

Однако про кладбища она не забывала. Клочки тумана между каменными надгробиями, запах гнилых цветов и прелой листвы, приятный полумрак на узких дорожках — все это будило в ней ностальгию. Она часто бродила по Аояме в безлунные ночи — думала о вечном, любовалась на огоньки-ониби и размышляла, где провести следующую сотню-другую лет. Остаться здесь или податься в Южную Америку? В такие ночи она чувствовала себя совсем молодой, полной сил и желаний. 

Ее подвело тщеславие.

Ступая почти так же бесшумно, как и она, навстречу ей по дорожке двигался парень — молодой, темноволосый, широкоплечий. Рози втянула сырой кладбищенский воздух полной грудью и ощутила легкую сладость отрицательного резус-фактора. Он мазнул по ней равнодушным взглядом, проходя мимо, и она разозлилась. Уставилась ему в спину тем самым взглядом, от которого у простых смертных начинала кружиться голова, а мысли — путаться и мешаться, и позвала:

— Оберни-и-и-и-ись...

Молодой человек сбился с шага и Рози ликующе улыбнулась.

— Оберни-и-и-и-ись.., — вложив в голос все свое желание и голод, которые были сейчас в ней, она позвала снова.

Тот медленно обернулся и уставился на нее презрительно и удивленно. Рози нахмурилась — не такое выражение она привыкла видеть на лицах своих жертв. Ну да ладно.

— Снимай шарф, — резко приказала она и неслышно заскользила ближе, становясь полупрозрачной и легкой, как туманная дымка. — Снимай, и познаешь неземное блаженство.

Но тот даже не двинулся. Недовольно скривил губы и произнес:

— Прекращай паясничать. Не хочешь звать Бойца — можем решить чистой Силой, если угодно. 

Рози удивилась, запнулась и, не рассчитав силы, превратилась в туман полностью. 

— Неплохой морок, — кивнул парень. — Только он тебе не поможет.

— Как это не поможет? — Рози впервые нарушала главную заповедь всех цивилизованных вампиров: "разговаривать с жертвой во время трапезы — дурной тон". — Снимай шарф! Немедленно!

Парень тяжело вздохнул и засунул руки в карманы пальто. На подчинившегося ее зову и воле, он не был похож ни капли.

— Ты должен меня слушать! — Она все больше входила в раж. Затопала ногами в тяжелых "Мартенсах" и заявила: — Ты — моя жертва!

— Я-то Жертва, — зловеще усмехнулся он, и Рози, испугавшись, попятилась. — Но только не твоя.

И негромко позвал:

— Нисей.

 

— Да откуда ж я знал? — огрызнулся Нисей, поймав укоризненный взгляд Сеймея. — Можно подумать, я один виноват!

Девушка у его ног зарыдала еще горше. Правда, назвать эти звуки рыданиями можно было только с большой натяжкой. Если бы Нисей подбирал определения, он бы предположил, что где-то жалобно скулит собачка. Ну, или кто-то царапает гвоздем по стеклу.

— Не отрасту-у-у-у-у-у-ут, — хрипела она. — Су-у-у-у-у-уки-и-и-и-и-и-и вы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы-ы.

Нисей спрятал руки за спину и отступил еще на пару шагов. С женщинами ему всегда не везло. Подумав, он тяжело вздохнул и решил, что с мужчинами тоже — Сеймей стоял как монумент Будде Амитабхи и делал вид, что происходящее его не касается.

— Да кто ж знал, что ты не Жертва! — В очередной раз попытался оправдаться Нисей. Кожа рук зудела — казалось, что к ней все еще липли длинные волоски, хотя он вытер ладони о брюки не одну сотню раз. — Пришла, напала, а чего теперь воешь?

— Я вас убью, — бессильно прошептала она, поднимая на них горящие ненавистью и алым цветом глаза. — И как я теперь?

— По-моему, тебе очень даже идет, — соврал Нисей, не задумываясь. — Очень... ээээ... свежо и модно. И парик всегда купить можно... 

Та снова уткнулась в отрезанные пряди волос и завыла, как пожарная сирена.

— ...или даже два, — беспомощно закончил Нисей и обернулся к Сеймею. — Ну хоть ты ей что скажи, а? Сейчас сторожа придут — замучаемся разбираться.

— А чего с ними разбираться, — девица зашмыгала носом. — Есть-то мне по-прежнему хочется.

— Ты правда-правда-правда-правда-правда вампир? — в сотый раз за ночь спросил Нисей.

— Да ты достал уже! — Та впала в ярость мгновенно. — Сколько можно уже, а?! 

Глядя, как у нее вырастают длиннющие острые зубы, а ногти превращаются в когти, Нисей подавил желание потереть глаза. Он уже пробовал — это не помогало. А еще не помогло ни сильно зажмуриться, ни ущипнуть себя за любую из частей тела. 

— Успокоились все, — спокойно приказал Сеймей, и обратился к вампирше: — Мы могли бы поговорить в другом месте?

— Зачем это? — прищурилась та, не убирая клыки.

— Может, мы сможем стать полезны друг другу? — пожал плечами тот, а потом с ощутимой угрозой добавил: — Или мой Боец будет и дальше пытаться тебя убить и унизить. Осиновый кол, святая вода, чеснок?

Та скорчила мордочку и захихикала:

— И близко нет.

— В любом случае это будет весьма неприятно, поверь.

Нисей хотел спросить, кому будет неприятнее больше, но вспомнил, что язвительности его Жертва при посторонних не терпит. Перспектива корчиться на мокрой земле в обнимку с вампиром была не слишком вдохновляющей.

— Как тебя зовут? — вздохнув, поинтересовался он.

— Розабелла-Анна-Мария-Терезия, — гордости в ее голосе было столько же, сколько в рассказах Сеймея о Рицке.

— Как-как? — Переспросил Нисей. — А чего так много?

Та фыркнула, насупившись:

— Да что б ты понимал! Я, между прочим, из благородной семьи.

— То же мне, Микадо выискалась, — не остался в долгу Нисей. Надменность у нее и впрямь была королевская. — Пойдем уже, хватит тут сидеть — мокро.

Он подхватил ее под локоть и потянул наверх, поднимая. Худая, холодная, в ошметках светлых волос — на страх и ужас безлунных ночей она не тянула совершенно. 

— Не переживай, — Нисей неуверенно погладил ее по плечу. — Сеймей что-нибудь придумает. Не бросим же мы тебя теперь.

Золотистые пряди, лежащие на вытоптанных плитах дорожки, лениво шевелил ветер.


End file.
